


Gentle, Forgiving, And Kind

by thatchedrooftavern



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Fluff, I survived exam week, My attachment to the concept of Georgie and Melanie going for drinks is Not Normal, One Shot, This is literally the only fic I have ever finished, i want to say “no beta we kayak like Tim” but that would be untrue, let me have this, ranting about your boss, thanks rose!, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchedrooftavern/pseuds/thatchedrooftavern
Summary: Georgie and Melanie fell in love. It was gentle and slow.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Gentle, Forgiving, And Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings about the song “Mr. Brightside” and they manifested in a need to write wtgfs fluff at midnight. Thank you, my dear beta Rose for decoding my midnight rambles.   
> I had a title but then I decided that this quote from “South” by Sleeping At Last was a better one.  
> Enjoy! *kicks this across the floor at you and runs away*

The fall was slow and it was gentle and it was unexpected. 

Melanie felt herself fall a little bit every day. 

They were out for drinks. Melanie’s first week on the job had been… interesting, to say the least. The whole building was a shiver down Melanie’s spine and it felt undeniably creepy. There seemed to be eyes watching her from all around and the floors creaked like groaning wind. Melanie had chased down ghost stories for a living but working in The Magnus Institute was far spookier than any overdone ghost story. 

These lingering feelings of unease radiating off of her after every day in the Archives were far different from the jolts of rage Melanie had been used to for most of her life. 

So Georgie let her vent a little. 

They were tucked away in a booth in the corner of their usual pub near Georgie’s flat. Thursday nights in a pub were never packed, but all those within carried an air of anticipation of the next day’s release. As such, a mere background shuffle of bar patrons and the tinny sound of “Mr. Brightside” over aging speakers were the only soundtrack to Melanie’s rants. 

Melanie talked a bit about Tim and a little about Martin (there was not much bad to say about him - the man made good tea). She talked a lot about Elias. The “creepy little rat man” took up much more time than the other two combined. The levels of anger she felt at Elias Bouchard directly corresponded to the volume of her rants. Heads tended to turn towards their corner booth, as Melanie yelled something about his haircut or eyes or whatever irritated her this time around. 

Despite her inability to feel fear, Georgie shuddered when she heard about the statement Melanie had to read. About the monster, and the scratches, and the dark. She bit her lip and looked at Melanie, her expression concerned, yet hinting at the swirl of thoughts running underneath. 

Melanie faltered too, and the unfettered litany of her rants slowed to a stop. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Melanie said. 

Not a thanks. Not an apology. Just, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Georgie just smiled and sipped at her drink, her brows furrowing slightly. Then the conversation continued, simple as that.

Neither of them thought it would turn into something more. They left the bar as friends. They stumbled into each other, laughing and teasing as they talked about Georgie’s disastrous Hungarian food excursion. All they knew is that they felt unquestionably happy in each other’s presence. 

Neither of them had a grandiose moment of realization. No fireworks, no parades. Just Georgie and Melanie. Slowly and gently falling in love.


End file.
